They Didn't Know About Us
by AvrilLavigne339
Summary: How could my own brother do that to me. He put the one person who I loved the most in the hospital, and he might not make it. I just can't think about how he's never going to see his daughter. Tears fell down my face. I felt useless without Kendall. He was my best friend, my boyfriend, my first love, my first everything. I thought back to the day I found I was going to be a mom.
1. Flashbacks

*Based Of Off One Direction's Song- They Don't Know About Us*

You should listen to it while reading this. Anyways the story begins now. P.S. Ethan Morgan is Lucy's brother, Jane is her sister, and Katie is her other sister. P.P.S. Lucy's mom is same girl from Big Time Double Date, But her dad is Ethan's dad.

* * *

Lucy's Pov: How could my own brother do that to me. He put the one person who I loved the most in the hospital, and he might not make it. I just can't think about how he's never going to see his daughter. Tears fell down my face. I felt useless without Kendall. He was my best friend, my boyfriend, my first love, my first everything. I thought back to the day I found I was going to be a mom.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure you want to do this Luce?" Kendall asked. "I'm sure," I said. He smiled and kissed me. I started to kiss back. His hands moved to hem of my shirt and pulled it off. I moved my hands from around his neck down to shirt and pulled it over his head. Then we made our to his bed. "Are you sure ready for this Luce?"Kendall asked again. "Yes," I said. The next thing I knew was that we were on his bed._

_~The Day After~ _

_I stared the little pink plus sign in front of my eyes. What's Kendall going to think of me now, I thought. "He's going to hate me when he finds out I'm having a baby," I whispered. "No I'm Not." I looked up and saw Kendall standing there. "Luce, I Love You," He said. "I would never leave you." Then he kissed me. I started to kiss back. He pulled back and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'll Always Love You Lucy," Kendall said. ~End Of Flashback~ _Why, I thought. Why couldn't he be happy for me. The next thing I knew was that Ethan angrily storming into my room. "Wipe your face," He snapped. "It's time to go to school." Then he slammed the door. I wiped my eyes and got dressed for school. When I got downstairs I told Katie it was time to go to school and then we walked out the door together. On our way to school we ran into Erica. "I supposed your going to yell at me too," I said. "No I'm not," She said. "Kendall is a great guy why can't Ethan, David, And Jane see it?" "Because they think everything revolves around them," Katie said. "Well they are idiots," Erica said. Then all of a sudden I felt a pain in my stomach."K...K...Katie I think that I'm going into labor," I said.


	2. The Hospital, Dreams, & Surprises

Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. Italics: Thinking

* * *

Lucy's Pov: I wiped my eyes and got dressed for school. When I got downstairs I told Katie it was time to go to school and then we walked out the door together. On our way to school we ran into Erica. "I supposed your going to yell at me too," I said. "No I'm not," She said. "Kendall is a great guy why can't Ethan, David, And Jane see it?" "Because they think everything revolves around them," Katie said. "Well they are idiots," Erica said. Then all of a sudden I felt a pain in my stomach."K...K...Katie I think that I'm going into labor," I said. "Erica is your close by?" Katie said. Then I saw a white light.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

Kendall's Pov: I was standing outside. _Weird. _The next thing I knew was that I saw Lucy and Katie walking down the street. "Lucy," I called. I expected her to turn around, but she didn't. I called her name again. No answer. Then all of sudden Lucy fainted. I ran over to her. I tried to pick her up but my hands went right through her. _What's going on? _Then all of a sudden the scene changed. Lucy was in a hospital bed. "No," I yelled. I woke up. _Lucy is in the hospital. I've got know why. But how?_ Then I saw nurse come in. "Your awake," She said. "Is Lucy Stone in this hospital?" I asked. "I know you can't give away private information, but please do this for me I really love her." "Your Kendall Knight aren't you," The nurse said. I shook my head yes. "I can do better than tell you why she is in here," The nurse said. "I can take you to her."

~They Didn't Know About Us~

Lucy's Pov: I thought about Katherine's birth . _I wish Kendall was there to see her. _Then my door opened. "Lucy Stone you have a visitor," The nurse said. When she stepped aside, I sat there speechless. "K...K...Kendall," I said. Kendall stepped inside. "What happened to you?" He asked. I took a deep breath and told him everything. He stood there speechless. "I...I...I have another daughter," Kendall said. "Please don't hate me," I said while crying. "I wanted to tell you but that was when we..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I started to cry again. "Luce I could never hate you," Kendall said. "I Love You." "I Love You Too Kendall," I said. He leaned over and kissed me. I started to kiss back. His hands wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I felt his hands move to hem of my shirt. I pulled back. "Sorry," Kendall said. He was about get up, but I pulled him back. "I want you too Kendall," I said. "Are you sure," Kendall asked. I pulled his shirt off. "I'm sure," I said. Then I felt his hands at the hem of my shirt. He pulled it over my head. I leaned in and kissed him. He started to kiss back. I moved my hands to his jeans, and unbuttoned them. I pulled them off. Then Kendall started to kiss down my neck. My hands gripped the sheets tightly. Then his hands moved to my skirt and pulled it off. I moved my hands down to his boxers, I was about to pull them off, when the door opened. I sat there shocked. There stood Jane, My dad, and Ethan.


	3. Fights, Love, & Surprises

Chapter 3 is here. You guys are going to want to kill Ethan's dad.

Lucy's Pov: "I...I...I have another daughter," Kendall said. "Please don't hate me," I said while crying. "I wanted to tell you but that was when we..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I started to cry again. "Luce I could never hate you," Kendall said. "I Love You." "I Love You Too Kendall," I said. He leaned over and kissed me. I started to kiss back. His hands wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I felt his hands move to hem of my shirt. I pulled back. "Sorry," Kendall said. He was about get up, but I pulled him back. "I want you too Kendall," I said. "Are you sure," Kendall asked. I pulled his shirt off. "I'm sure," I said. Then I felt his hands at the hem of my shirt. He pulled it over my head. I leaned in and kissed him. He started to kiss back. I moved my hands to his jeans, and unbuttoned them. I pulled them off. Then Kendall started to kiss down my neck. My hands gripped the sheets tightly. Then his hands moved to my skirt and pulled it off. I moved my hands down to his boxers, I was about to pull them off, when the door opened. I sat there shocked. There stood Jane, My dad, and Ethan. My Dad stormed over and grabbed Kendall. Then he started to punch him. "Let him go," I yelled. Then all of a sudden I was on the ground, with on Ethan on top of me.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

Katie's Pov: Me and Erica were about to walk out of the hospital when we heard screaming from Lucy's room. We turned around and bolted towards her room. When I opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw. Kendall was being beaten up my dad and Lucy was struggling to get Ethan off of her. Erica ran over and pushed our dad away from Kendall. I ran over and pulled Ethan off of Lucy. "What is wrong with you?" I said. "What's wrong with me?" Ethan said. "My sister is in love with Kendall Knight. I slammed him into wall. "So that gives you the right to beat him up," I screamed. "Yeah," He said. I raised my hand to slap him but Jane pushed me on the ground."And you call yourself family," She spat. She raised her hand to slap me, but someone stopped her. "Don't you dare lay a hand in her," The voice said. I looked up and saw James,Logan, Carlos, Avril, and Sarah standing there with the police. The police grabbed Ethan, Jane, And dad. Then he put them in handcuffs and drove off.

Lucy's Pov: When they left I ran over to pick to help Kendall up. "I can't believe you almost died for me," I said. "I would do anything for you Lucy," Kendall said. I smiled and blushed. Kendall leaned in and gave me a small kiss. "Oh and Thanks guys," I said. "No problem," They all said. Then they left the room. "Kendall can you stay with me?" I asked. "Of course," He said. We both laid down in the bed. "Your beautiful Lucy," Kendall said. I looked down and blushed. Kendall took my face in his hands and kissed me. I started to kiss back. Them I felt his hands move down to my underwear. "Do you want me too?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head. The next thing I knew was that my underwear were on the floor and Kendall was on top of me. Then he started to kiss down my neck. I let out a moan. I moved my hands to his boxers and pulled them off. "Are you sure your ready?" Kendall asked. I pulled him in for another kiss. "I'm sure," I said. Then he pushed in.  
~They Didn't Know About Us~  
Kendall's Pov: I woke up to see a beautiful face facing me. "Good morning beautiful," I said. "Hey," Lucy said as she blushed. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Last night was amazing," Lucy said. "It was," I said. "We should probably get dressed," She said. I gave her a small kiss and got off of the bed. When we were both dressed we sat there watching movies. Then the nurse came in. "Lucy Stone, you are eligible to leave the hospital," The nurse said. "I've already packed up your things." Then she left the room. "I guess this is goodbye," Lucy said. "What do you mean?" I said. "We won't be able to see each other anymore," She said. "Luce we are going to be together," I said. "How?" She asked. "I'll show you, I said. Then I got up and went down on one knee. "Lucy Stone will you marry me?" I asked.

To be continued. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Heartbreaks, Self-Harm, & First Meets

Sorry for the wait. Here is Chapter 4.

Characters:

Name: Matthew Knight As Ethan Morgan

Age:19

Name: Avril Lavigne As Avril Lavigne Knight

Age:17

* * *

Chapter 4- Heartbreaks, Self-Harm, I Love You's & First Meets

Kendall's Pov: "I guess this is goodbye," Lucy said. "What do you mean?" I said. "We won't be able to see each other anymore," She said. "Luce we are going to be together," I said. "How?" She asked. "I'll show you, I said. Then I got up and went down on one knee. "Lucy Stone will you marry me?" I asked.

Lucy's Pov: Tears formed in my eyes. "Yes, I will marry you Kendall," I replied. Kendall smiled and hugged me. "I Love You," I said. "I Love You Too," Kendall said. Then the door opened. "Lucy Stone you have a vistor," The nurse said. Then a five year old girl ran into the room. "Mommy," The five-year old said. "Hi Sweetie," I said as I hugged Peyton. When I pulled back from the hug I saw Peyton looking at Kendall. "Mommy is this man daddy," The five-year old asked. I nodded my head yes. "Daddy do you love me?" Peyton asked. "Of course," Kendall said. Peyton giggled and hugged him. Kendall hugged her back. "Peyton would you like to go meet your little sister," I said. "Yes," She squealed. Kendall laughed and picked her up. I smiled and opened the door. When got into the nursing room, I picked up Katherine and handed her to Kendall. "She's beautiful," Peyton said. "Just like your mommy, Kendall said. I blushed and looked down. "Aww Mommy," Peyton said. "Daddy loves you." Kendall carefully leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. I turned even more red. "Mommy can we take Katherine home?" Peyton asked. "Yes," A voice said. I turned around and saw my mom standing there. "Grandma," Peyton squealed. "Hi Squirt," My mom said. Peyton ran over and hugged her. "Mom I don't understand," I said. I thought I had to wait until tomorrow to bring Katherine home." "I talked to the nurse about signing the papers to bring Katherine home but she said someone already did," Mom replied. "Who?" I asked. "Surprise," Kendall said. Tears formed in my eyes. I ran over and hugged Kendall. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear. "Your welcome," He said. "Well we better get moving if we want to make it home," My mom said. I pulled back from  
the hug and took Kendall's hand. He looked up at me and smiled. Then we started to walk out of the door.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

Kendall's Pov: We finally arrived home. As soon as we got inside Peyton started to jumping up and down. "I can't wait to meet Uncle Ethan," Peyton said. I turned to look at Lucy. She started to cry and ran into my room. I chased after her. "How did she know Kendall?" Lucy asked. "I don't know Luce," I said. "But I do know that I'm going to protect to you, Katherine, Peyton, your mom, and everyone else who Ethan has hurt." "Why do want to protect me?" Lucy asked. "Because I Love You," I said. "Can you show me?" Lucy asked as tears formed in her eyes. I walked over to the bed and kissed her. She started to kiss back. I pulled off my shirt and gently pushed her down in the bed and started to kiss down her neck. I felt her hands unzip my jeans and pull them off. I stopped kissing down her neck, and pulled her shirt over her head. Lucy looked down and covered herself. "Luce, your beautiful," I said. I moved her hands away and started to kiss down her body. As I made my down to her hips, I removed her jeans and her underwear. Then I felt Lucy move her hands to my boxers and pull them off. "Kendall I want to take it really slow this time," Lucy said. "We can as slow as you want," I said. Then I pushed in.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

James Pov: I couldn't stop staring at Avril. She looked so beautiful. Stop thinking like that she's 17 and your 19. Besides she's Kendall younger sister. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Avril standing there. "H...Hey Avril," I said. "You look beautiful." I quickly covered my mouth. "T...Thanks," Avril said as blushed. I grabbed Avril's hands and put them in mine. "Avril I've been meaning to tell you this," I said. "What is it?" Avril said. "I Love You," I said. Then I kissed her.

Avril's Pov: I pulled back from the kiss. "I don't feel the same way," I said. "Oh, I'll be going know," James said. "James Wait," I said. He ignored me and walked off. Tears fell out of my eyes. I ran into my bedroom. Look what you did you ruined everything. He was your best friend and know you broke his heart. I took the necklace Kendall gave and pressed it against my skin. Blood trickled down my arms. You deserve this.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

Katie's Pov: I walked into Avril's bedroom. When I walked in I was shocked by what I saw. Avril was sitting on her bed cutting herself. I ran over and stopped her. "Why?" I asked. "J...James told me that he loved me and I said I don't like him like that," Avril said. "I just broke Logan's best friends heart. Now Logan is going to hate me and I don't think I can handle that, because I'm in love with Logan." "Avril I don't hate you," A voice said. Avril and I turned around and saw Logan standing there. "Katie can I talk to Avril alone," Logan said. I nodded my head and left the room.

Logan's Pov: As soon as Katie left the room I walked over to Avril. "Avril please look at me," I said. Avril looked up at me. I wiped away her tears. "I Love You Avril," I said. Then I kissed her.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

Kendall's Pov: Lucy and I sat in the living room watching a movie. Then the door opened. I was shocked by what I saw. Logan was standing there with Avril who had tears in her eyes. I ran over and hugged her. "What happened?" I asked. "Ethan," Avril said. "H...He raped me."

To be continued. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. First Time, Court Dates, & Surprises

I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5- First Times & Courts

Kendall's Pov: Lucy and I sat in the living room watching a movie. Then the door opened. I was shocked by what I saw. Logan was standing there with Avril who had tears in her eyes. I ran over and hugged her. "What happened?" I asked. "Ethan," Avril said. "H...He raped me."I couldn't believe what I just heard. Tears formed in my eyes. I can't believe this happened. I was devastated, but at the same time I've never been so angry in my life, but now I am. How could he do that to Avril. She's my little sister. "It's all my fault," Logan said. "If I wouldn't left the room none of this would of happened." "Logan," Avril said. "You deserve to be with someone better," Logan replied. "Someone like James." "I don't want to be with James," Avril said. "I want to be with you." "Why?" Logan asked. "Because I Love You," Avril said. "I never understood love at first sight, until I met you. When I saw you my heart started to beat out of control, I Love You Logan Mitchell." Then Logan pulled her into a hug. Avril hugged him back. "I Love You Avril," Logan said. "I will do everything I can to make sure he doesn't hurt you again." "Really?" Avril asked. Logan nodded his head and kissed her. Then I took out my phone and called the police. "Avril we have to go the police station tomorrow to fill out a report," I said. "Can Logan come with?" Avril asked. I nodded my head yes. Avril smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

Avril's Pov: Logan started to kiss down my body. As he made his way down to my hips he removed my jeans and underwear. Then he pushed in. I bolted up. "Are you okay Avril?" Logan asked. "No," I replied. "I keep having these dreams about you making love to me. And I want that to happen, but I know I'm too young for you." I got out of bed and started to walk towards the door, but then I felt Logan grab me and gently push me down on the bed. "Avril I don't care that your younger than me," Logan said. "I Love You for who are and that will never change." "Really?"I asked. Logan nodded his head yes and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Then he unzipped my jeans and pulled them off. "Are you sure you want this?" Logan asked. "I'm sure," I said. Then I moved my hands down to Logan's jeans and pulled off his jeans. Logan moved his hands towards his my shirt and pulled it over my head. I moved my hands towards his boxers and pulled them off. I felt Logan move his hands down to my underwear and pull them off. Then he pushed in.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

James Pov: I'm still heartbroken over Avril. I know I can't force her to love me, but I can at least try to revive our friendship. I mean she is my best friend after all and I know we can get through this.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

Third Person Pov: "Is everything set up?" Ethan asked. "Everything is going fine," A female voice said. "Thanks to your plan." "And It's all thanks to you Sarah," Ethan said.


	6. Diseases,Secrets,& Jailbreak Part 1

Sorry for the long wait. School took a lot of my time. Anyways Enjoy. Chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6- Diseases, Discovering Secrets, & Jailbreak Part 1

Avril's Pov: I looked at Logan who was sleeping peacefully. Tears started to stream down my face. I know Logan regrets having his first time with me. I mean look at me, I'm too young, ugly, and dumb. I gave him a little kiss and walked out the door.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

Logan's Pov: I woke up expecting to see Avril, but I didn't. When I got out of bed I saw a note fall in the floor. I picked it yo and began to read it: Logan, you were my first love. But I know I wasn't yours. I know you regretted having your first time with me. So I'm leaving. I know you can find someone else.- Avril. I dropped the note and bolted out the door. I called her cell phone, but I didn't get answer. I was about to go find Kendall, but then I saw her walk by. "Avril," I yelled. She turned around and looked at me. "Avril why did you think that I regret you." I said. "Because I'm too young, ugly, and stupid," Avril said. I took Avril's face in my hands. "Avril your the most beautiful girl I've seen," I said. "And I love you. I walked closer to Avril and wiped away her tears. "Lets Go Home," I said.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

Kendall's Pov: I looked at myself in the mirror. This disease is getting worse. I started looking for Lucy and her mom. Then I found them in the living room. "I have yo tell you guys something," I said. "What is it?" Mrs. Stone asked."I have cancer," I said. Then all of a sudden Lucy ran out of the room crying. Then I started running after her.

Lucy's Pov: I ran into our room. I picked up a picture of Kendall and Peyton as tears flowed heavily down my cheeks. Then all of a sudden Kendall came into the room. Why didn't you tell me?" I said. "I didn't want you to ruin your life by worrying about me all the time,"Kendall said. "And I know you couldn't love me because I'm a diseased freak." "Your not a diseased freak," I said. "And I do love you Kendall." Then I kissed him. Kendall pulled back. "I love you to Lucy," I said. "Show me," I said. Then he gently pushed me on the couch. Then removed my shirt and my underwear. I removed his jeans and boxers. Then he pushed in. My face winced in pain. When he saw the pain on my face he stopped moving. After a few moments I told him that he could move. Kendall gave me one last kiss and then he started to make love to me.

Ethan's Pov: Sarah had snuck me out of jail yesterday. So I went home and hid somewhere Kendall and Lucy wouldn't find me. I was spying on them not that I cared for Kendall or my sister, it was because I wanted to ruin there relationship. So when I found out that Kendall had cancer, all I thought about was Lucy calling him a diseased freak and leaving, but she didn't. Instead she asked him to make love to her. Thats where I drew the line, those two don't know what's coming to them.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

Avril's Pov: Logan laid on top of me gazing into my eyes. "You look beautiful," Logan said. I blushed and looked down. Logan pulled my face up and kissed me. "I Love You," He said. Tears formed in my eyes. "I Love You Too," I said. Then Logan kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back.

James Pov: I walked into Avril's room. I couldn't believe what I saw. Logan was kissing Avril. Tears fell out my of eyes. I guess Avril must of noticed me because she looked up and gasped. "James," Avril said. "I can explain." "Why?" I asked. "You should've told me you loved Logan before I kissed you." "James kissed you," Logan said. "Yes," Avril said. "Avril I'm breaking up with you," Logan said. "W..What?" Avril said. "Why?" "It's clear that James loves you and that you love James," Logan said. "Logan," Avril said. "Please I love you." " No you don't," Logan said. "I'm going to leave so you can be with James." Avril started to cry. "Please don't leave me," Avril said. Logan didn't say anything he was about to leave, when Avril yelled something that shocked both of us. "I'm pregnant," Avril said. Logan stopped and turned around. "When did you get pregnant?" I asked. "Monday," Avril said. "Logan I know you think that I don't love you, but I do love you. I can't live without you and neither can our baby." "Avril," Logan said. "Come here." Avril ran over to Logan and gave him a hug. "I love you," Avril said. "I know," Logan said. "Logan I'm sorry," I said. "I almost ruined your relationship with Avril." "Its Okay," Logan said. "Avril I want you to know that I still love you," I said. "And that I will try my best to support your baby, you, and Logan." "Its Okay," Avril said. "I'm going to leave so you two cam have some alone time," I said with a wink. They both blushed and looked down. I laughed and walked out of the room.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

Jane's Pov: I don't know why, but I fell bad about what Ethan did to Kendall. "Jane Anne Knight," The Juvenile Instructor Said. "Actually It's Morgan," I said. "Ethan never told did he?" The woman said. "Told me what?" I asked. "David and Ethan brainwashed you into believing you were related to them, when your real mother is Jennifer Knight.

~They Didn't Know About Us~

Lucy's Pov: "Kendall," I said. "Yes beautiful," Kendall said. "You regret me don't you?" I asked. "No," Kendall said. "Why would you think at?" "Because I'm not as pretty as the other girls," I said. Kendall took my face in his hands and kissed me. "Luce your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Kendall said. "Really?" I asked. Kendall took my hands in his. "Yes," Kendall said. "What part of about me is beautiful?" I asked. "Your eyes, Your Face," Kendall said. "And Your Body." I blushed and looked down. Then Kendall started to kiss down my body. "Kendall," I moaned. "See you're irresistible," Kendall said. "So are you," I said. Then I kissed him. Kendall pushed back. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You," Kendall said. "I hate you. I'm leaving you for Carly." "Kendall don't leave me," I said. "Lucy!" "Lucy!" "Wake Up!" I opened my eyes with tears streaming down my face. Kendall pulled me into his arms. "I-I d-don't c-care I-if y-you l-leave m-me f-for C-Carly," I said while stuttering. "I-I'll s- still l-love y-you." "Lucy I'll never leave you," Kendall said. "I'll always love you." "Show me," I said. Then Kendall pushed on my back and climbed on top of me. "Your beautiful," Kendall said. Then he pulled off my underwear and pushed in. "I love you Lucy," Kendall said. Then he started to make love to me.

~They Don't Know About Us~

Janes Pov: I stood there shocked. "Jennifer Knight is my mother," I said. "If you don't believe me here's a picture," The Instructor said. Then she handed me a picture. I took it in my hands. I stared at the picture. It was a picture of Jennifer, Kenneth, Kendall, Avril, and Me. "I can't believe it," I said. "Why would Ethan lie to me?" "I don't know dear," The Instructor said. "But I do know that Ethan is planning something horrible and he's going to hurt Kendall and Lucy." "No," I said. "I've got to get them fast." "Here," The Instructor said. "Take my keys." "Thank you," I said. "Your welcome," The Instructor said. "Now Go!" Then I ran out the door and to the car.

~They Don't Know About Us~

Kendall's Pov: Lucy laid her down on my chest. "I love you," I said. "I love you too," Lucy said. Then all of a sudden the door opened. "Jane what are you doing here?" Lucy said.


End file.
